pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Il Est En Amour
Chapter 1 - The New Kids in Danville Phineas's POV: I sat straight up in bed to the sound of a jigsaw a few houses away. I looked out the window, but Thaddeus and Thor had not come to stay with their aunt next door. I jumped out of bed and shook my stepbtother awake. "Ferb , you hear that? It's a jigsaw! Somebody's building something! Let's go check it out!" I told Ferb. We got dressed and quickly ran to the purple house in 3 doors away and looked over the gate to find a young girl and a young boy building something in their backyard. "Ferb!" I whispered. "They're just like us!" I peeked over the gate again to look. It looked like they were making something. A blueprint nearby said they were making a Sugar, Spice and Everything niceinator or a SSENinator. Once it was finished, the girl took a picture of the landfill downtown and fired the SSENinator. ''The picture changed right before our eyes! The picture of the dump was now the picture of a flowery meadow. "Wow!" I gasped. Suddenly, the girl turned our way. "Hey guys! Come on in!" She said, smiling. We walked through the gate, and ventured into the yard. Morgan's POV: I spotted the two boys just after I had fired the ''SSENinator. One had a triangle head and red hair (he was CUTE!) and the other had green hair and a big nose (not as cute.) Once I told them to come in, they looked as if they were in trouble. Mr. Triangle was rubbing his ear, and Grassy hair was just standing there. "Hey! I'm Morgan and this is my brother Spencer! We just moved here." I said, trying to make a good impression. "I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb." Mr.Triangle (whom know I know was Phineas) said. "So, whatya doin?" I asked. Over Phineas's shoulder, I saw another girl's face going red. I heard her mumble "that's my catch fraise!" "We build stuff like this alot too! When we heard the jigsaw, we had to come see what was going on." Phineas said. "Out Uncle works at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc downtown. He inspired us to start building." My brother said. "Uc Heinz thinks he's evil, but really he's a lunatic" I laughed. Phineas laughed too. So did Ferb. "Morgan, Spencer, Bobby, it's time to visit Uncle Heinz!" Mom called. "Well... Goodbye.." I said. "Bye" said Phineas. As he left I rurned around and blushed. I liked him. A lot. "You're in love!" Spencer laughed when he saw my face. "I am SO not!" I lied as we got in the car. "MM + PF sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Spencer. I just rolled my eyes and tried to find my uncle's building amist all the tall buildings of Danville. Chapter 2: Fineeas Candace's POV: When I saw my brothers wern't in their room this morning I knew something was up. I followed Phineas's footsteps until I bumped into the boys. "Phineas, Ferb, what are you doing out so early?" I asked. "A new family just moved in down the street!" Phineas said exitedly. "And you care because?" I asked. "Well there's this girl my age who builds stuff just like we do and she's really nice and she has a twin brother and an older brother who always wants to buts them-" "BUST THEM? There's another buster in this town?" I asked exitedly. "Yeah, and he went to visit his uncle at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc downtown!" Phineas said. "Okay okay hop on you're bikes." I said "We're going to D.E.I." I ordered. Ferb's POV: From the time we left Morgan and Spencer's yard I could tell Phin was in love. He was humming Love Story, blushing and twirling. Had I been that blind when Emily came to Danville? I couldn't have. It's impossiple. But it is very possiple that Morgan will be as ignoant to Phin as he is to Isabella. Once we found that purple building, Phin and Candace rushed in. Phineas to see Morgan, Candace to see the other buster who's name was most likely Bobby. That was the name Mrs. McDonald Owens yelled out after Morgan and Spencer's wasn't it? Well I just casually walked after them, just to show I wasn't exited. When we got up there though, I couldn't help to be exited. There were tools and machines everywhere! It was like my heaven! When I saw the people we were looking for, I smiled. There was a guy with a german accent sitting with a girl who had the same colour hair as her mom. Then there was Vanessa (♥) and then were the McDonald Arches. Doof's POV: When I saw that triangle kid I knew he was trouble. I think he was the one my neice went all flirty about because when he walked into the dining room my dear Morgan's cheeks turned read and she was humming love story. I saw the same reaction from the triangle kid. I mean seriosly? TAYLOR SWIFT? She sucks! Well, Morgan called out his name which was like fineeas or something and ran to him. Morgan and Fineeas hugged and then they turned around. "Everyone, this is my new friend Phineas Flynn." She said. "I can spell his name right first!" I bragged "F-I-N-E-E-A-S" I spelled. Everyone laughed. "No, it's spelt P-H-I-N-E-A-S" The kid said. "Okay, I was close." I said. Everyone laughed again. Chapter 3: Visting Evil Relitaves: Bad Isabella's POV: I started to hate that girl so much that every time I saw her was ether to throw a pie in her face or to build up my anger so next time I had the chance I could play a huge prank on her. Morgeas had been going on for too long. They started dating andthey visited each other every day. It was sick! Morgan's POV: So, I invited Phineas to my uncle's house for a family dinner? What could go wrong? A lot apparently. So once we got there, I saw my uncle had a new inator. "What does that do?" I asked. "Oh you'll know..." He said. Perry's POV: So, Monogram teamed me up with this dog from mexico. he's nice yeah, but the only reason he had to come is to protect Morgan. I needed to protect Phineas, and little did I know, Ferb. So we got there and hhig in the curtans while they ate, then they head onto the terrace, where I saw FERB was hanging from a cage above the busy streets. I gasped. "So, little Morgy, you ask what it do, the I tell you!" He zapped Morgan with the ray and then pushed her and Phineas off the side, only hanging on by Morgan's fingers. I was scared to look, and Perry the Platypus is never scared. Until now. Morgan's (last) POV: I screamed. I was terrified. "Uncle! Uncle! Help me!" I yelled. "You can choose to drop the boy and go on as if you've never met, or choose the boy and you, Phineas and Ferb fall to your doom!" I knew the force from the machine was telling me to let go, but I couldn't. I knew what I had to do. I flung my left arm (and Phineas) up onto the side of the building and let go. Phineas still heald my arm tight. "What are you doing?" He asked. This is the only way I can choose both." I said. My heart started to pump harder and harder to help me to resist the ray gun's power. "You-you-you can't!" Phineas studdered. "Yes I can!" I whispered. "But I'll never find anyone else like you!" Phineas wimpered. "Isabella's just like me. Sure, she's been trying to make me misrable, but that's because she feels the same passion for you that I do. If I.... If I don't survive this fall, PROMISE ME you'll at least TRY at her love, please?" I asked with the last of my breath. Before Phineas could reply, my hand slipped out of his grasp. "I promise!" He yelled. I smiled, and then shut my eyes and prepared for the worst. Phineas's POV: How could I have let go? Seeing her tumbiling through thin air was too much. "SOMEBODY SAVE HER!" I yelled. I heard a thud, and then a car veering off the road. I saw my true love, mageled on the streets, and Isabella getting out of a car that had most likely run over her. I attempted to jump off, but Ferb grabbed me. "She's gone Phineas. I can't lose you too" Ferb said ﻿I left with the McDonald-Arches, all upset and upbeat. My life would never be the same again. Chapter 3: The Panic Room Isabella's POV I know what happened was wrong, and I know that I'm wrong to feel happy, but that's how life works. So the day after the accident, I learned from Ferb what Morgan's last words were, I started to cry. She really WAS sweet. I couldn't go with what I had done to the two of them. Phineas propably will spend the rest of his life moping over her. ﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:POV Story's Category:Articles under construction